A large static magnetic field being further referred as BO field is used by various Magnetic Resonance (MR) system systems to align the nuclear spins of atoms as part of the procedure for acquiring magnetic resonance data. For instance, the BO field generated in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is used to align the nuclear spins of atoms in a body of a patient as a part of the procedure for obtaining images of the body of a patient. The BO filed generated in a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer is used to align nuclear spins of atoms in a material as part of a procedure for exploring a structure of the material, positioning and/or reaction state of the atoms in a lattice or molecules of the material, etc.
Another essential unit for acquisition of the MR data is an RF transmitter of an RF excitation signal coupled to one or more transmitter coils. The RF excitation signals generated by the transmitter excite the one or more transmitter coils, which in their turn cause perturbations to the local magnetic field. The perturbations of the local magnetic field cause excitation of the nuclear spins. Relaxation of the excited nuclear spins results in emission of an RF signal received by the one or more transmitter coils and/or one or more receiver coils. These received RF signal is used to reconstruct MR data (e.g. MR images). The RF excitation signals, especially in the MRI, can have high power (e.g. 10 kW for a duration of a few milliseconds (ms)) and/or comprise a series of RF pulses having various amplitudes and/or shapes (e.g. binomial RF pulse sequences enabling selective excitation of different compounds in a body of a patient).
The aforementioned modules are one of the most critical elements of almost any magnetic resonance system. Improvement in stability of their performance and/or compact implementation is an everlasting problem of development of these systems. The US patent application US2005/0046476 discloses a generation device for generating a magnetic resonance excitation signal.